Hyeong-Je
by Rukzillah
Summary: Lors de leur période de trainees à la RK Entertainment, RyeoSu et DongFan étaient inséparables. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un soir, après un entraînement particulièrement dur, le plus jeune des deux pète un plomb ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de leur amitié casi Fraternelle ? Attention YAOI (hxh) ! (Personnages équivalents d'EXO : SeHun et LuHan, HunHan / Noms changés par respect...)
1. Prologue

Comme je vous l'ai promis, voici une histoire centrée uniquement sur le couple **Reo/Goan**. C'était à la base ma première fanfic d'EXO, sur le couple **HunHan**. J'en était assez fière, hm. Maaaaiiiis le changement de noms n'empêche pas qu'elle soit toujours aussi bien. :modeste:

Ce changement de noms est dû au fait que... bah c'est un peu dégueulasse pour eux. Je les respecte énormément, j'ai pas envie de salir leur image avec du yaoi bien chaud-cacao. C'est par respect, voilà.

Et... Ok. Le truc c'est que j'ai JUSTE changé les noms. On pourra reconnaître en eux quelques caractéristiques de nos Lulu et Hunnie qu'on aime tant. ~ C'est bien une fanfiction à la base, quoi... Je les aime trop comme ils sont pour tout changer (et ce serait long x_x). Bref, je me répète.

_C'était mon speech sur le respect des Idoles Coréennes dans les fanfic. Merci, merci. *courbette*_

Ce sera donc une fiction **rating M** + épilogue tout mignon. :D

Jiro : Eh eh eh !

Quoi ?

Jiro : Même que j'apparais dedans, moi !

... Ouuuais, mais en personnage secondaire dans l'épilogue. Donc tu sers presque à rien.

Jiro : ..._ *va pleurer*_

Hm. Bien sûr, y aura d'autres personnages, mais c'est surtout centré sur notre petit couple, lié par une sorte... d'amour fraternel, je dirais. C'est assez compliqué comme histoire. D'ailleurs, vous verrez avec le temps que chaque pairing entretient des relations assez complexes ! (j'aime quand c'est compliqué aussi.)

BREF, je vous propose le résumé :

_Lors de leur période de trainees à la RK Entertainment, RyeoSu et DongFan étaient inséparables. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un soir, après un entraînement particulièrement dur, le plus jeune des deux pète un plomb ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de leur amitié casi Fraternelle ? _

Je l'ai appellée "Hyeong-Je", qui veut dire Frères. (je crois. Mais en gros c'est ça.) Ça résume un peu toute leur histoire, hm.

Voilà ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

**Rappel des équivalences avec EXO pour les EXOtics :**

SeHun = Reo ___(Cha RyeoSu), Maknae, Rappeur, Danseur_

LuHan = Goan _(Zhang DongFan), Vocaliste_

SuHo = D. _(Kim DongHae), Leader, Vocaliste_

ChanYeol = Jiro _(Mori Jiro), Rappeur, Danseur_

BaekHyun = Si ___(Choi SiYeol), Chanteur, Danseur_

SM ent. = RK ent.___ (eh oui, c'est moi l'PDG, hehe.)_


	2. Hyeong-Je

**Hyeong-Je**

_Logements de la RK Entertainment, un jour de Mai 2012, 22:00._

Encore une longue journée d'entraînement. Encore une journée à s'épuiser avec des mouvements qui semblaient au début impossibles à faire pour RyeoSu. Encore des heures à entraîner sa voix, à tirer ses cordes vocales encore si fragiles pour son âge. Les entraîneurs étaient trop durs selon lui, même si ça faisait déjà bien 3 ans qu'il avait commencé sa formation. Ca le rendait fou, mais c'était son rêve, devenir un artiste. Même si son moral n'allait pas, il savait que cela l'aiderait à se lancer dans une grande carrière musicale.

Ce soir, il n'en pouvait plus. Ses mollets semblaient vouloir le tirer vers le sol, il avait trop forcé à l'entraînement.

« RyeoSu, ça ne va pas ? » demanda une douce voix masculine qui parlait un coréen parfait, avec un léger accent chinois.

Affalé sur son lit, RyeoSu leva les yeux vers son camarade de chambre. Il esquissa un sourire : ce qu'il aimait l'attention que lui portait DongFan. Un peu comme un nouveau grand frère, mais en encore mieux. Quelque chose d'indescriptible les liait.

« J'ai mal aux jambes…

- Ahh, je comprends. Tu veux un massage ? »

RyeoSu hocha la tête timidement. DongFan lui sourit avant de saisir un tube de crème contre les douleurs musculaires dans sa table de nuit. Le plus jeune regarda son hyung prendre soin de lui. Il n'avait que 17 ans, et son ami en avait 21, même s'il ne les faisait pas. Il avait comme un regard d'enfant innocent, certains ont même déjà cru que DongFan était une fille, ce qui l'avait pas mal vexé.

Une vive douleur tira RyeoSu de sa rêverie : une pression un peu trop forte de la part de DongFan sur son mollet venait de causer une crampe.

« Non… Non, non ! lâcha-t-il en s'empêchant de crier de douleur.

- Merde, fit à son tour DongFan en portant les mains à son visage ! Excuse-moi… Je… J'ai dû appuyer trop fort… »

RyeoSu se tenait le pied en couinant de douleur. Cette crampe ne voulait pas le lâcher. DongFan ne savait plus où se mettre.

« C'est pas grave… ça va passer… dit RyeoSu d'une voix étranglée.

- Mais pour les entraînements… »

Le plus jeune baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes qui commençaient à couler.

« J'en peux plus…

- RyeoSu ?

- DongFan-hyung… J'en ai marre de ces entraînements…

- On a qu'à demander une journée de repos demain. On sort pas assez, c'est pour ça que tu vas mal.

- Tu crois ?

- … Je sens aussi que tu manques d'affection.

- Avec toute celle que tu m'offres, demanda timidement RyeoSu avec un léger sourire ?

- C'est rien. Je pensais à un autre genre d'affection.

- Hum…

- Depuis quand tu n'as pas eu de copine ?

- Je sais plus trop… Mais j'ai pas le temps pour ça. Une fille, ça demande beaucoup d'attention, donc de temps. Ce que je n'ai pas.

- C'est pas en te renfermant comme ça sur toi-même que tu vas aller mieux. »

RyeoSu n'avait plus aucun argument. DongFan le regardait d'un air grave. La crampe qui semblait avoir cessé repris, encore plus forte qu'auparavant.

« PUTAIN..! » hurla-t-il de douleur.

DongFan lui saisit les épaules et le coucha sur son lit.

« Détends-toi, je m'en occupe. »

Il prit sa jambe, la souleva et appuya sur son pied pour détendre le mollet. La respiration de RyeoSu était saccadée, entrecoupée de sanglots.

« Calme-toi. Idiot.

- Ça fait mal…

- Oublie la douleur, ça va passer. »

RyeoSu obéit. DongFan était toujours de bons conseils, et il valait mieux ne pas le fâcher quand il était sérieux ainsi, et puis ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il se détendit, mit quelques minutes à contrôler sa respiration. Peu à peu, malgré quelques nouveaux pics de douleurs qui firent couler ses larmes, la crampe passa.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda DongFan.

- Hm.

- Je finis de te mettre de la crème. Demain soir, cette histoire de crampe ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage. RyeoSu fit un léger sourire, un peu gêné de toute cette comédie.

Une fois les soins appliqués, DongFan alla se laver les mains, avant de revenir s'installer vers son dongsaeng.

« Tu es courageux, RyeoSu.

- Hm ?

- Tu as commencé si jeune, et tu n'as pas abandonné.

- J'ai un rêve à réaliser.

- On en a tous un. Mais certaines personnes sont trop fragiles pour supporter tous les sacrifices à faire.

- … Maman me manque. »

DongFan se pinça les lèvres. RyeoSu était encore un enfant après tout. Lui aussi sa famille lui manquait, Beijing lui manquait, mais ce n'était pas comparable. Il était adulte, lui. Il fallait changer de sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire demain ?

- J'ai pas envie de trop marcher.

- Ciné ?

- Un film d'amour pour voir hyung pleurer.

- Naaan. Tu pourrais pleurer toi aussi.

- Pas vrai.

- Je te connais tellement bien, Ryeo-ah.

- Preuve que non.

- Je te charrie, va. »

RyeoSu fronça les sourcils d'un air mauvais en regardant son ami. DongFan prit un air apeuré, puis se mit à rire, entraînant RyeoSu avec lui. Cela fit du bien au plus jeune, de rire un peu. Ils se calmèrent. Silence.

« C'est vrai que… une copine me ferait du bien.

- Dans quel sens du terme ? demanda DongFan en haussant les sourcils.

- De… HEY ! Je pensais pas dans ce sens-euh ! Plutôt pour me changer les idées, quoi. Mais d'un autre côté… C'est pas faux…

- RyeoSu est en manque.

- Arrêteuuuh… C'est embarrassant… Puis c'est pas vrai. J'me porte bien sans ! »

LuHan s'installa sur le lit de RyeoSu et le regarda avec un air mignon.

« Moi je t'aime, SuSu.

- Hyung, déconne pas.

- Tu me crois pas ? C'est méchant…

- Que..? »

DongFan déposa un petit bisou sur la mâchoire de RyeoSu.

« Tu te moques de moi, hyung.

- Non, j'veux te faire te sentir bien.

- Dans quel sens du terme ? redemanda RyeoSu avec le même air pervers qu'avait pris DongFan.

- Celui que tu veux. »

RyeoSu s'attendait à recevoir une claque, mais pas à cette réponse. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Arrêtes ça.

- Ca me gêne pas de faire ça avec un garçon, RyeoSu. J'suis pas gay pour autant. C'est pour toi.

- Te… Te donne pas cette peine…

- Fais donc pas ton timide, lui fit-il en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule !

- Et si ça se savait…

- Rien ne sortira de cette chambre. Je te le promet. »

DongFan avait l'air sérieux. RyeoSu était gêné… Il y eut un blanc. Le premier s'impatientait, le second hésitait à repousser son hyung. DongFan lui saisit les poignets d'un geste vif et approcha son visage du sien. Instinctivement, RyeoSu ferma les yeux, il voulait éviter ce qui allait se passer, mais au fond de lui, il en avait envie, comme une curiosité. Le contact des lèvres de son ami le fit frissonner, il eut comme un geste de recul, de dégoût, il dû même plisser les yeux, sans le vouloir, il mit du temps à desserrer les lèvres. Puis il se laissa aller. Cela ne dura pas longtemps en réalité, mais assez longtemps pour qu'ils en profitent. RyeoSu revint à la réalité.

« Hy-hyung… Non…

- Ryeo… Je te promets que tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après.

- Hyung veut juste profiter de moi…

- Non, protesta DongFan vivement ! Je suis pas un pervers !

- Si tu faisais ça juste pour moi, tu ne me forcerais pas !

- …

- … Excuse-moi, j'ai parlé trop vite… »

RyeoSu baissa les yeux, honteux. DongFan soupira.

« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je devrais plutôt t'expliquer pourquoi je te force un peu. »

Il lâcha les poignets de son ami et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Ça paraît bête mais j'ai lu ça quelque part… Qu'une personne mal dans sa peau, un peu à l'écart, est peut-être juste en manque d'affection. C'est un cercle vicieux parce qu'il se sent rejeté alors que c'est lui qui ne veut pas aller vers les autres… Rah, j'explique mal.

- Non… Continue…

- Alors j'essayais de te faire vivre une expérience vraiment… socialisante, puisque c'est vraiment une relation charnelle. Et ç'a double utilité. J'me disais que si tu ressentais… une satisfaction, un éclair de bonheur, enfin tu vois un peu de quoi je veux parler… bah… Tu te sentirais mieux, et peut-être que tu irais plus voir les autres.

- … Tu crois ?

- Ca me paraît plausible. Et troisièmement… J'ai envie d'essayer. Avec toi uniquement. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu un meilleur ami comme toi.

- Tu fais tant de choses pour moi… Et je ne te rends rien… Je ne comprends pas.

- Le moindre de tes sourires que tu m'offres quand je parviens à te rendre heureux est comme une récompense pour moi. Ça ne t'intéresse pas d'essayer ?

- … Ça me fait peur. »

DongFan s'impatienta, il commençait vraiment à en avoir envie. Tant pis pour l'avis de RyeoSu. Il fut pris d'un élan de fougue et se jeta à nouveau sur lui, lui plaquant le dos contre le mur.

« Désolé, je suis trop chaud, là…

- N-… »

DongFan leva le top de RyeoSu, lui caressa le ventre, le torse, déposant quelques baisers dans son cou et sur sa mâchoire. Son dongsaeng répétait toujours sans réfléchir ce « Non… ». Il avait peur de faire ça avec DongFan. C'était une sacré expérience, de faire ça avec un autre garçon. Pour lui, c'était comme perdre sa fierté masculine. Ainsi il n'avait plus le moral, plus de courage, plus de force, DongFan voulait aussi lui retirer sa virilité pendant une soirée ? Cette question se répétait dans sa tête. C'était affreux comme il se sentait à la fois bien et mal au contact des doigts de son hyung. Il paniqua à l'idée de se voir soumis ainsi, d'être réduit à si peu.

« DONGFAN ! »

Il devenait fou. Il pleurait encore… c'était trop dégradant de pleurer autant dans une soirée. L'appelé ne recula pas, il comptait bien le faire changer d'avis. Il leva le top au point de bloquer les bras de RyeoSu en l'air et lui couvrir la tête, pour avoir le champ libre. L'autre mis un instant à comprendre et commença à se débattre, alors que son ami enlevait son propre T-shirt et glissa habilement une main sur son entrejambe. Par réflex, il serra les jambes. DongFan protesta.

« Tu te conduis vraiment comme une fillette. On dirait une fille en train de se faire violer dans un Hentai. »

Mais c'était du viol. Sur mineur en plus ! Non… RyeoSu ne dénoncerait pas son meilleur ami, il disait qu'il faisait ça pour lui, et il serait perdu sans lui. Mais tout de même…

« DongFan-hyung, c'est trop embarrassant… » fit-il encore la tête couverte par le tissus.

Il s'était arrêté de gesticuler, mais il paniquait toujours. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait du mal à respirer à présent. Cela devint pire quand DongFan parvint à le masser malgré que sa main soit bloquée… Quelle sensation étrange. Encore du bien et du mal, mais encore plus fort. Contre son gré, il se sentit durcir… DongFan cacha sa satisfaction. Il retira sa main pour mieux la remettre sous les vêtements. RyeoSu poussa un couinement tandis qu'il réussissait à sortir sa tête de son top, les yeux rouges et brillants, les joues humides, haletant.

« Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas bon, Ryeo. N'importe qui peut apprécier ça. »

RyeoSu hocha la tête. DongFan, d'un mouvement de poignet, découvrit du jogging et du boxer ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Son ami tourna la tête, gêné, toujours aussi peu serein. L'autre se serra contre lui :

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- J'ai peur… Et je suis trop gêné…

- De quoi tu as peur ?

- Des conséquences.

- Lesquelles ?

- Toutes. »

Il pouvait bien y avoir des répercussions sur leur réputation si ça se savait, sur le moral de RyeoSu, sur leur amitié…

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver. Et c'est moi qui devrait être gêné… Je suis tout de même en train de caresser le manche de mon meilleur ami de mon plein gré. »

RyeoSu ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Un léger mouvement de main le fit gémir.

« T'es sûr que c'est pas la première fois..? lui demanda DongFan.

- C'est… C'est différent. »

DongFan ne savait pas comment le prendre. Il continua comme si de rien n'était. La respiration de RyeoSu se fit à nouveau irrégulière, c'était comme trop bon d'un coup.

« N-non… »

Son ami le serra tout contre lui, faisant glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, lentement, en accélérant les va-et-vient de son poignet. Il le sentait trembler un peu, il voulait le rassurer, mais il le serrait déjà aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, l'entourant de son bras gauche. Il aurait voulu également aller plus vite, plus loin, mais il se sentait trop seul, et serait trop mal à l'aise de « tout » faire lui-même.

« RyeoSu, dit-il d'une voix douce, je t'aime beaucoup. »

Le concerné répondit par un gémissement étouffé. Il levait le menton au plus haut comme pour éviter que DongFan ne s'approche à nouveau de son visage. Il était là, bloqué entre le mur et son ami qui lui procurait de si douces et pourtant si embarrassantes caresses, la chaleur l'accablait. Il continuait de marmonner des petits signes de refus. Mais pourquoi continuait-il de se refuser à DongFan ? Il se posa la question intérieurement. Et si hyung avait raison ? Etait-ce vraiment parce qu'il refusait de se socialiser à ce point ? C'était plus que plausible.

DongFan lui retira son top qui lui bloquait les bras en arrière, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« RyeoSu, parle-moi… Montre-moi que tu vas bien… »

S'en suivit un petit coup de langue sur son lobe, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« DongFan hyung, c'est sale…

- Je ne te pensais pas si chaste. Est-ce que tu te donnes cet air innocent pour encore plus me faire passer pour un pervers ?

- Hyung est un pervers.

- Mais ça t'excites. Avoue-le. RyeoSu est un petit cochon, au fond… »

Comme c'était dégradant… Mais comme c'était vrai également. DongFan avait raison : c'était bon, excitant, loin d'être désagréable, et ça venait du cœur. Pourquoi le refuser alors ? Tu es idiot, RyeoSu, se dit-il.

DongFan appuya son pouce contre le gland de son ami, qui poussa un long gémissement.

« Tu es vraiment humide. Dis-le RyeoSu, dis que tu aimes ça. »

Il lui caressa le dos et le branla un peu plus vite pour le faire craquer, se mordant les lèvres : lui aussi ça l'excitait, mais pour l'instant, il devait le cacher, RyeoSu devait déjà dire ce qu'il ressentait. Ce dernier retenait ses gémissements, on aurait dit qu'il avait le hoquet. Il tenta d'articuler après lui avoir passé les bras autour du cou :

« Ou-oui hyung… J-J'aime ça…

- J'ai mal compris.

- J'aimequandtumetouchesainsi, sortit-il d'un bloc.

- Tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué. »

RyeoSu se sentait mieux, et de plus en plus.

« D-DongFan hyung..! »

Un spasme, une chaleur accablante mais si douce dans tous son corps, un autre spasme, ses orteils cherchent à s'accrocher aux draps, un dernier, il se mord la lèvre inférieure après avoir gémi. DongFan observa la blancheur de la semence de son dongsaeng sur ses doigts et les porta à sa bouche.

« Hm. Mangeable, déclara-t-il en hochant la tête.

- Désolé, hyung…

- Désolé de quoi ?

- J'en ai mis partout… »

DongFan baissa les yeux : il y en avait effectivement sur leurs vêtements et leurs draps. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda RyeoSu :

« Baaah. Tu es sale, Ryeo. »

L'autre sourit, essoufflé, mais heureux.

« Tu t'y prends bien, hyung.

- Merci. Moi aussi je trouve que je m'y prends bien, quand je le fais sur moi. »

RyeoSu rit doucement.

« Comment tu te sens, demanda DongFan ?

- Gêné… Mais bien.

- Ca fait du bien de dire ce qu'on ressent. Ça paraît même orgasmique pour toi.

- Coïncidence…

- Peut-être pas. »

RyeoSu arqua un sourcil, il ne voyait pas le rapport entre le fait de finalement arrêter de se refuser à DongFan, et son orgasme. En y pensant, il regretta un peu de ne pas en avoir profité vraiment. C'est alors que son ami se pencha vers son bas-ventre pour passer sa langue sur les quelques traces de sperme restantes, et même jusque sur son sexe.

« D-DongFan-hyung… » bégaya-t-il.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et appuya sur la tête du plus âgé, sans penser à sa possible réaction.

« Hmhm. C'est bien ce que je dis : RyeoSu est un petit cochon. »

C'est à cet instant que le concerné se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il le lâcha.

« Ah ! Euh… P-Pardon…

- Non je comprends, tu n'as pas assez profité avant. »

Mais comment arrivait-il à lire dans ses pensées ? Ou alors il comprenait vraiment, avec son expérience. Mais non ! Après ce que DongFan avait fait, il fallait lui rendre la pareille ! Au moment où ce dernier approchait à nouveau sa langue de son membre, RyeoSu le stoppa en mettant les mains devant :

« A-attend, hyung !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… Je veux te le faire, dit-il en y mettant tout son courage. Pour… Te remercier… »

Le visage de DongFan s'illumina. Il cacha bien sa surprise et sa poussée d'excitation.

« Oh ! Cool ! »

RyeoSu remonta son jogging tandis que DongFan s'installait sur le bord du lit. Le premier se glissa au sol entre les jambes du second, et remarqua cette bosse qui pointait à travers le jogging de son hyung.

« Oh.

- Hm. C'est un peu gênant à dire, marmonna DongFan en se frottant la nuque, mais tu me fais beaucoup d'effet, et je ne m'attendais pas à un tel dévouement.

- Hyung ne devrait pas me sous-estimer, fit RyeoSu tout souriant.

- J'attends de voir ça. »

RyeoSu hocha la tête et abaissa les vêtements de son ami : son membre sembla lui sauter à la figure. Il sursauta, surpris.

« Tu réagit vraiment comme une jeune fille, Su.

- Maiiis…

- D'accord, je ne dis plus rien. »

Il mit les mains derrière sa tête, ferma les yeux et attendit. RyeoSu déglutit et saisit timidement le membre de DongFan, qui déjà souffla pour se calmer : ne laissons pas l'excitation nous emporter… Quelques caresses, un peu partout comme pour découvrir la chose, et le plus jeune approcha sa langue du gland de l'autre. Son souffle dessus fit déjà frissonner DongFan qui transforma un gémissement en un raclement de gorge. RyeoSu hésita, puis donna un coup de langue sur la partie inférieure du gland.

« HNHnn… Ryeo, tu me rends dingue à me faire attendre comme ça…

- C'est fait exprès.

- Tu es sadique. »

Le plus jeune sourit, satisfait. Maintenant il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses. Allez RyeoSu, pensa-t-il, montre de quoi tu es capable. Cette fois-ci, sa langue longea toute la longueur du sexe de DongFan, à deux reprises, ce qui embarrassa ce dernier.

« Pourquoi tu te retiens, hyung ?

- Un homme viril ne jouit pas ou ne couine pas comme une fillette.

- … C'est vexant.

- Désolé. Continue, j'deviens fou, là…»

RyeoSu fit mine de bouder, mais comme DongFan n'y faisait pas attention, il reprit son activité. Là, il passait aux choses sérieuses : il entoura de ses lèvres le gland de son ami et avança la tête d'un mouvement un peu brusque qui surprit l'autre. Il fit quelques va-et-vient.

« Essaye de ne pas faire sentir tes dents, s'il te plaît… Ca fait une sensation étrange.

- Hm, répondit-il la bouche pleine. »

Il l'ouvrit un peu plus et recommença. DongFan semblait plus détendu, mais ne semblait pas amplement satisfait. RyeoSu se demanda ce qu'il faisait mal… Et si c'était DongFan qui se retenait trop ?

« DongFan-hy-

- S'il te plaît n'arrête pas. »

RyeoSu se précipita à retourner à son travail. Il trouva l'idée de, en plus de sucer, donner quelques coups de langues sur le bout. Il leva les yeux au même moment où DongFan ouvrait les siens pour le regarder. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils ne ressentirent qu'une chose : la gêne. Si quelqu'un les surprenaient ainsi, ils mourraient de honte. Ils détournèrent le regard.

Le torse de DongFan se gonflait et dégonflait avec une grande ampleur, c'en était presque effrayant. RyeoSu prit également l'initiative de caresser les environs. DongFan était aux anges : pour une première expérience gay, RyeoSu s'y prenait assez bien, il était même fier de lui. Il se mit à grogner, ça devenait trop bon. Non, il n'avait pas envie de finir ainsi.

« RyeoSu, souffla-t-il, viens par-là, on va faire un truc plus sympa. »

A contrecœur, il fit lâcher prise à son jeune ami, s'allongea sur le lit et invita RyeoSu à se mettre tête-bêche pour continuer, tandis qu'il « s'occupait de lui ». Visiblement, cela excitait toujours autant son dongsaeng qui avait rendu son boxer tout humide. Après lui avoir baissé ses vêtements, il porta directement le membre dressé à sa bouche. RyeoSu poussa un gémissement, mais son esprit était trop occupé pour se laisser bloquer par le plaisir : il devait en finir avec DongFan. Il s'appliqua alors, redoublant d'effort. Décidément, jour et nuit il faisait des efforts pour satisfaire les désirs des entraîneurs… et de DongFan à présent. Cela semblait porter ses fruits. Le plus âgé n'en pouvait plus.

« R-Ryeo-ah ! Je… Je… Hmmrr… »

RyeoSu termina à la main, comme DongFan lui avait fait. Tandis que ce dernier éjaculait, il avait pris la force de continuer ce qu'il faisait, étouffant ses longs râles. Le rôle de RyeoSu passa à DongFan, qui à son tour redoubla d'effort pour faire gémir son partenaire. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de deux minutes, RyeoSu semblant assez sensible.

« DongFan-hyung… C'est bon… »

Il apparaissait beaucoup plus calme malgré un nouvel orgasme : sûrement la fatigue. Il gémit longuement tandis qu'il se vidait à nouveau, et laissa sa tête retomber dans les draps.

« Hyung, j'en peux plus… »

DongFan regardait dans le vide, la tête posée également sur les draps, toujours face à l'entrejambe de RyeoSu. Il avait autre chose en tête. Il laissa sa main glisser sur la hanche puis les fesses de son dongsaeng, et s'attarda sur la couture du jogging, appuyant ses doigts sur la raie. RyeoSu comprit. Il baissa la tête vers DongFan et le regarda d'un air suppliant :

« DongFan… J'me sent vraiment pas prêt pour ça… »

Il parut un peu déçu, soupirant.

« C'est pas grave alors. Je vais pas te forcer à ça, vu ce que tu as déjà réussi à faire. »

Il se releva, remonta son pantalon et regarda son jeune ami.

« … Mais regarde-toi donc, rit-il. T'en as plein la figure.

- Hyung m'a sali… Et j'ai aussi sali hyung.

- Oh, fit DongFan en se touchant le visage… C'est pas faux, ça. »

Il alla prendre un mouchoir. RyeoSu essuya cette substance blanche et la porta à sa bouche.

« Hmm… Pas bon. » marmonna-t-il en grimaçant.

DongFan lui essuya le visage tendrement, comme une mère nettoierais son enfant qui venait de jouer avec de la peinture. Avec un autre mouchoir, RyeoSu essuya le visage de son hyung. Le moment de tendresse après l'acte qui avait laissé dans les draps une odeur de transpiration et de sexe.

« RyeoSu-ah ?

- Hm ?

- Ca me ferait bizarre de faire lit à part après ça…

- Uh. Moi aussi. Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

- On va être un peu serrés.

- Je veux sentir hyung contre moi cette nuit. »

DongFan lui sourit. Il retira son jogging, RyeoSu l'imita, et ils s'installèrent dans le lit défait par leurs tumultes, en cuillère, le plus jeune dos au plus âgé.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire demain ? lui demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Boire un bubble-tea avec hyung.

- Hmm. C'est d'accord. J'espère que les entraîneurs seront compréhensifs et nous laisseront sortir. »

Il l'embrassa dans la nuque, ce qui fit frissonner l'autre.

« J'espère que ça t'as fait du bien… Même s'il faut avouer que c'était un peu gênant…

- … Yehet. »

Cela voulait dire qu'il était satisfait. DongFan s'en félicita. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et éteignirent la lampe de chevet. Ils étaient bien. Tant pis si quelqu'un les voyaient ainsi. Sentant son bas-ventre contre les fesses de son dongsaeng, DongFan repensa à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire. Il l'entoura de ses bras, huma l'odeur de ses cheveux et sourit.

« Mais sinon… On ira plus loin un jour ?

- Huun… Fan-hyung est un pervers… Suis-je vraiment le premier garçon à qui tu fais subir ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas comme pour dire « à toi de deviner ».

« Hyung est méchant avec moi… »


	3. Epilogue

Voilà l'épilogue pour terminer ! Pas de contenu M, juste une petite conclusion toute mignonne ! :3 Ehwi, faut calmer le jeu des fois...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Épilogue

**J**e savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. C'a eu l'effet contraire à ce que j'attendais. Au lieu de t'ouvrir aux autres, tu t'es raccroché à moi encore plus qu'avant. Constamment tu me cherchais, et quand tu me trouvais, tu me prenais à part pour me demander de te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser.

Et le pire était à venir.

Dans notre dortoir, après quelques temps, une fois que la gêne de la première fois était passée, tu en as redemandé : d'abord des câlins avant de dormir, accompagnés de baisers, puis tu as insisté pour qu'on colle nos lits l'un à l'autre, même si tu savais que je n'aimais pas qu'on touche à mon lit. Un fameux soir, tu as demandé qu'on recommence. J'ai refusé, tu as insisté, jusqu'à en pleurer. Tu ne m'as pas forcé physiquement, me respectant, en tant que bon dongsaeng, mais j'ai tout de même craqué. Nous avons passé la soirée à se caresser, s'embrasser, gémir, et cette fois-ci, tu as voulu aller jusqu'au bout. Tu voulais me sentir en toi alors que tu avais refusé la dernière fois.

Je ne pensais pas que je t'avais fait cet effet.

Mais me coller sans arrêt, dire que tu es perdu sans moi, ça veut tout dire. J'ai tout de même hésité à en tirer cette conclusion jusqu'à ce que, un jour devant un déjeuner tous les deux, tu ais posé ta main sur la mienne et ais pris un air mignon en me demandant :

« Hyung, tu m'aimes ? »

J'ai réfléchis à ma réponse pour ne pas te froisser, mais c'était de toute façon inévitable si je voulais te faire comprendre que ça allais trop loin.

« Tu es le meilleur des petits frères. »

Ton sourire est retombé, tu as baissé les yeux et retiré ta main. Le déjeuner s'est terminé en silence. Un silence que j'ai eu du mal à supporter.

Tu étais bel et bien tombé amoureux de moi. Et moi, je ne l'étais pas de toi.

Je suis venu vers toi et t'ai pris à part pour en parler pendant un entraînement de danse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

- … Je ne sais pas, hyung, et ça me fait peur.

- … Tu es amoureux de moi. »

Tu as tourné les yeux en ma direction, comme après une révélation. Ainsi donc tu ne t'en rendais pas compte ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi alors es-tu apparu si déçu quand je t'ai dit que tu étais comme un frère pour moi ?

« Je… Je ne veux pas t'embarrasser, hyung… »

Tu t'es levé et as repris l'entraînement difficilement. Je m'en voulais à ce moment-là. C'est moi qui t'avais embarrassé.

Pendant un temps, tu t'es éloigné de moi. Nos lits se sont séparés. D'un côté, je respirais, mais de l'autre, j'avais peur de te perdre. Parfois, contre moi, j'en pleurais la nuit, la tête dans mon oreiller. J'espérais que tu ne m'entendais pas, c'est tellement peu viril de pleurer pour un autre homme…

Tu ne me parlais presque plus, tu te retrouvais à nouveau seul. Mais pourquoi ne cherchais-tu pas à te trouver d'autres amis ? Tu es tellement bête. Je me suis alors mis à te chercher à mon tour. Tu m'as fui pendant un moment, ça m'énervait. Un soir dans la chambre, je t'ai plaqué contre ton lit.

« Arrêtes ça, putain, tu me rends fou ! Pourquoi tu me fuis ?!

- Parce que je t'aime, hyung… »

Il l'avouait enfin, mais ça me faisait tout de même chier. Je voulais juste qu'on reste de très bons amis, comme avant. C'est tout de ma faute. J'ai fait la connerie en premier. En plus de te prendre ton innocence de force, je t'avais fait succomber à mon charme que les filles disaient irrésistible.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes… Je t'en prie… Je me sens si mal… » m'as-tu supplié.

J'ai serré tes poignets plus fort. Ça m'énervait. Arrête. Arrête d'être si mignon. Tu sais que tu me fais craquer malgré moi. Non, je ne t'aime pas. C'est juste que je ne peux rien te refuser.

« Je t'aime. Mais d'un amour plus pur : celui d'entre deux frères. »

Tu paraissais encore plus déçu. Arrête tes caprices. C'est tellement mieux ce que je te propose. C'est tellement moins douloureux, moins contraignant. Quand vas-tu t'en rendre compte ?

« Si tu veux me faire plaisir, si tu veux me montrer que tu m'aimes, fais des efforts : soit plus souriant, arrêtes de me fuir, fais-toi d'autres amis, mais je t'en prie, ne reste pas seul. Ça me fais mal de te voir malheureux. »

Tu as baissé la tête. Tu avais alors abdiqué.

Peu de temps après, nous avons toi et moi été sélectionnés pour faire partie du groupe KM-Reon. J'étais heureux que l'on fasse partie du même groupe, en plus avec d'autres trainees que je connaissais bien. Seulement voilà… Le groupe a été séparé en deux. Nous avons été séparés. C'était injuste. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être cela te forcerait-il à aller voir ailleurs.

C'était le cas.

Tu t'es familiarisé avec tes compagnons, qui t'ont bien accepté en tant que maknae à peine âgé de 18 ans. Tu étais jeune. Tu avais encore besoin de points de repères. DongHae, ton leader, a bien compris cela. Il t'a guidé comme il le fallait. Jiro et SiYeol t'ont accepté en tant que camarade pour faire des conneries. J'étais heureux pour toi.

De mon côté, je me suis vite fait une place parmi le groupe mandarin. Enfin des gens qui comprenaient ce que ça faisait de se retrouver loin de chez soi. J'avais trouvé une nouvelle famille. De nouveaux amis.

KM était notre nouvelle famille.

Quand mon groupe devait aller en Chine pour des tournées, et pas le tien, et quand je revenais enfin en Corée après plusieurs semaines à s'appeler de temps en temps, on me rapportait souvent ceci :

« Tu as manqué à notre maknae. La nuit, on l'entendait pleurer ton nom.

- C-C'est pas vrai, protestais-tu !

- Mais si ! 'Oooh ! Fan-hyung, pourquoi es-tu si loin ?!'

- A-Arrête, Jiro-hyung ! »

Ça m'amusait. Mais je me demandais tout de même si notre histoire continuait toujours.

Je t'ai demandé si c'était le cas. Tu as haussé les épaules.

« Nous sommes deux frères, n'est-ce pas ? »

Me voilà rassuré. Tu m'as tout de même réclamé un câlin. Je n'avais plus peur de t'en faire. On s'en fait toujours, sans arrière-pensée. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te prendre dans mes bras comme un petit frère…

RyeoSu-ah, tu es le benjamin de la famille KM-Reon, je suis ton grand frère, celui qui depuis le début a veillé sur toi. Tu es bel et bien intégré parmi nous, je suis tellement fier de voir à quel point tu t'es ouvert aux autres. Tu restes quelqu'un de timide, mais on ne peut pas changer un homme si facilement.

Je t'aimais. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. Quelle que soit la distance. Quels que soient les obstacles. Je serai toujours là pour toi. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour toi.

Notre lien fraternel est incassable.

ReoGoan ne mourra pas.

* * *

**M**ouais, j'avoue, y a plein de contradictions... C'est la faute à Reo ! Il sait jamais ce qu'il veut...

Reo : J'étais déprimé... ç_ç

T'en fais pas, t'es toujours pardonné. ~

VOILOU, j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et je suis heureuse de l'avoir partagée avec vous. ~

Comme à chaque fin de fic, je vous répète : **Si vous aimeriez voir des pairings (EXO ou KM), n'hésitez pas à me les proposer en reviewant ! :3**


End file.
